


Little Piece Of Heaven

by Pitiful_Rich



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a song, Blood and Gore, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cannibalism, Don't Like Don't Read, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Necrophilia, Top Eren Yeager, Weird Plot Shit, Zombies, i seerously have no idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitiful_Rich/pseuds/Pitiful_Rich
Summary: Eren finally finds the one he's meant to spend the rest of his life with. Only thing is when he proposes nothing goes as planed.(Contains explicit concepts. Not for everyone)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Little Piece Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off of the Avenged Sevenfold song. I hope you can enjoy even with the vulgar concepts.

I was 17 years old when I met Levi for the first time. It was mid-January and father had come home drunk and looking for a fight. So after he got a few good punches in he threw me out into the cold and wet street. There was an extreme storm warning out so most shops were closed. I stumbled about for half an hour or more before I finally found a shop that was open. It was empty but all of the lights were on. It looked both elegant and cozy with its grayscale color theme. It was a tea shop so I guess it made sense.

When I pushed myself through the glass door a small bell above it chimes. I sighed in relief as I'm finally embraced with warm air. I look around for any sign of someone but it looked like I really was the only one there. So I make a Beeline for the counter leaving a trail of water following me. I was a foot away from the counter when the door behind it opened and a beautiful man walked out. I barely got a chance to take in his calm face before he looked at me and it changed to horror. "Fucking Christ!", he practically screamed before grabbing a towel from behind the counter, rushing over to me, and started to dry my hair. "You're trenched and dripping everywhere. Why are you even out in this fucking weather?" I don't respond only taking in the appearance of the man, or Levi as his name tag indicated. He was a good foot shorter than me with silky black hair and eyes almost as grey as the storm outside. He also looked like he as pretty ripped under his white button down shirt. 

"Hey brat?", he said to get my attention. "Oh. Umm sorry." He moves the towel to my shoulders and I flinch as he touches a newly formed bruise. I took the towel from him and apologize as I started to dry myself off. "So?" "Got kicked out again. Nothing new." Levi sighed and poured me a cup of tea. After that night he would let me stay at his shop whenever Dad would kick me out. As time went on I learned more about him such as he was ex military, 28 years old, is an orphan, likes cats more than people, and makes a lot of shit jokes. The more I learned the harder I fell so I asked him to be my boyfriend and he said yes. 

Now here I find myself 5 months later, on a night similar to when we first met, about to propose. I fondled the box in my coat pocket as I patiently waited for Levi to open his door. I was nerves but sure that nothing would go wrong. The door opened to reveal the older man still in his work clothes. I leaned down to give him a kiss before entering into his apartment. All the lights were off. The kitchen,living,and dining room were illuminated by candle light. The smell of freshly grilled steaks and baked potatoes drifted through the air. I hugged Levi from behind, wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my face into the crook of his neck. "Hmmm it smells so good in here." I run my teeth along Levi's neck. 

"Nice try brat but I cooked so we are eating dinner first. Then you can have dessert." I started to chuckle while Levi only clicked his tongue. I made my way to the table and Levi fetched our plates from the kitchen. Throughout dinner we discuss many things and inform each other about our days. Levi had just finished washing the dishes when I decide to pop the question. Levi was putting wine glasses into the cabinet when I knelt down, behind him, onto one knee and pulled out the silver engagement ring from my pocket. 

"Levi-" I start and see the shock in his face when he sees what I'm doing. "I lost happenist after my mom passed away but you were the one who taught me to feel again. You taught me to love again. I never want to forget how you make me feel. So Levi Ackerman will you marry me?" I looked at him with all the love in the world. Soon that love was shattered when Levi threw his head back and started to laugh. It wasn't a loving laugh either, it was a harsh hysterical laugh. My heart ached. With the loud strike of lighting I jumped into action. I grabbed the knife off of the counter beside me and lunged at Levi.

I knock him onto the ground and straddle his waist. In all honest I wasn't myself I was just angry. His pleads and curses had no effect on me. With the knife in my hand I plunged it into Levi's chest. Then I did it again and again. With the knife I cut open Levi's chest cavity and exposed his rapidly beating heart. I watched it as it slowed to a stop. Soon he stopped struggling. His already pale skin somehow became even paler. Warm blood left his founds poring over my hands. The liquid stained his once white shirt. Soon his corpse was just lying there in a lake of blood. I sat on top of him finally calm. I panted trying to let oxygen back into my lungs. Tears and sweat dripped off my face and onto Levi's. I look into his eyes and smile. My hand caress his cheek. "We will always be together now."

"How about I have my dessert now?" I reach my hands into Levi's chest and with my knife use it to cut the organ out of his chest. I bring my love's heart to my mouth and kiss it lightly before I sink my teeth into it. The remaining blood seeped into my mouth, some even dripping out and running down my chin and neck. It has a touche texture but I have no trouble devouring it right in front of Levi. "All I need is you Levi." Leaning down I capture his cold lips with my warm ones. With no resistance my tongue went into his mouth. Hmmm he taste so good.

I unstradle Levi and place myself between his legs instead. My hands undo his belt and I take off his pants and underwear. I was already aroused but seeing Levi's limp cock and waiting asshole ready for me made me grow another 3 inches. I undo my pants enough to let my fully erect cock out. I hiked Levi's legs over my shoulders. Then I rubbed myself against Levi. "Hmm I love you baby." I pressed the head of my dick against the entrance of Levi's ass and with ease slid inside. Even in this state Levi was still tight against me. I trust into him slowly at first but quicken my pace soon enough. Levi's head has turned away from me so he must also be feeling amazing. Embarrassed even.

I turn his head to face me and capture his lips once again. Mt mouth moves to his neck next. I bite him in multiple places and suck hard enough on others to bruise any living person. My hands run up and down his ripped torso that was sticky with blood. My thrust become more rapid and less rethemed as I reach my peak. Without warning him I shoot loads of hot white cum into his ass. Ater a minute I pull out of him and watch as my semen pours out. I grab the engagement ring from where it was laying on the kitchen floor and slip it onto Levi's ring finger.

Looking at the both of us we were both covered in blood, sweat, tears, and semen. I chuckled. "Why don't I get us cleaned up? I know how You hate messes."


End file.
